


The Vampire's Vassal

by Faithless_3105



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies if I missed any, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Harry Potter, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Creature Fic, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Electrocution, Enemas, Flogging, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Think that's all the kinks I used, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Torture, Vampire Severus Snape, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: Harry feels like his life is stagnating but can a blast from the past reignite a new purpose in him and show him a side of himself he'd never imagined.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, surprise surprise, this is now a multi chapter fic. It took me a while to figure out where I was going to take this and I hope you enjoy it.

Harry Potter was sitting in his office in the DMLE contemplating his sanity. All week he had been sure there was someone watching him despite every spell and check telling him otherwise, a not insubstantial number given his job as trainee auror, and yet he would swear he could sense a presence in the shadows, tracking his moves.

His colleagues all thought he was paranoid. The war had been over for nearly a year now and nearly all the former death eaters had been apprehended, only a few stragglers remained and they were in no shape to pose any threat. Still the feeling remained to the point where it was now affecting his sleep. Ginny wasn't sympathetic at all, claiming it was his sixth year all over again and asking if Harry was going to obsess over Malfoy again. A little harsh, he thought, especially as he'd been right about Draco, but it was enough to cause him to give her a wide berth.

Things hadn't been great in that area anyway. At first he'd considered it some sort of PTSD, given that he'd literally died, but the mind healers had given him a clean bill of health. Still, he'd always expected some kind of great passion when it came to relationships, especially someone you were planning on spending the rest of your life with, but with Ginny things had always been lukewarm. Sure she was an attractive woman but there was no desire to try and write poetry about her beauty, at least not in the way some of her fans did, and it left him feeling somewhat lacking.

That was probably why he was still hanging about the office despite it being nearly midnight, scrolling through the mountain of paperwork everyone else tried to forgo. It wasn't really fun going home to an empty flat, even his old cupboard had felt more homely at times and wasn't that a depressing thought. He tried talking to Ron and Hermione about it but to no avail. The two of them were so loved up that that was all they could see and were adamant that things with Ginny would change once they were married and living together. Harry wasn't of the same opinion and a part of him was very glad that Ginny had to finish her education before they became more serious.

He sighed as he signed off another expense report. Part of him wondered whether he should just end things but he really didn't want to deal with the fall out. The Weasleys would be so disappointed in him and Ron would likely go off the rails, so sure Harry would officially become his brother this summer. The desire to just run was strong but he had no idea where to go. He'd been alone for a lot of his life and had no idea to go back to that. Still life with the Dursleys had had its upsides: sure it was hard but at least he didn't have to worry about doing anything other than what he was told. He'd had so much responsibility placed on his shoulders over the years it would be nice not to have to worry about that anymore.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen." The velvety voice floated out from the shadows causing Harry to jump.

"Who's there?" Wand in hand Harry quickly scanned the room but couldn't really sense anything.

"I didn't think I was that forgettable, Potter." 

There was something about the way his name was spat out that sparked a memory but it wasn't until the shadows started to materialise that Harry actually realised who was there.

"Snape! I thought you were dead."

"I may as well be, no thanks to you. After everything that I did for you over the years, every sacrifice, to be left for dead on the cold floor of a hovel."

"The wound, and the poison, there was nothing I could do to save you."

"Then you should have bloody finished the job," Severus roared, making Harry jump. "Death would have been preferable to this. Do you have any idea what happened to me after you left?" Harry shook his head. "A vampire found me, not just any vampire but the rector, the leader of the clan. He apparently took a shine to me and decided to turn me to save my life, if that's what you could call it."

"I'm sorry, Snape, I had no idea, is there anything I can do."

"Yes, you can submit to me and become my vassal."

"What!"

"You heard me Potter, become my vassal. I'm in need of a food source and, since you owe me so much and this is essentially your fault, you are the perfect candidate."

"No." 

"Not an option, Potter." Before Harry could blink Severus was suddenly in front of him, grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair and yanking his head back. "You will submit to me Potter, no doubt about that, and I will thoroughly enjoy breaking you in."

"Never!"

Harry's shout of defiance was met with a hard slap across the face, dazing him slightly and giving Severus ample opportunity to slam Harry's chest into his desk. Barely a second later found Harry with his wrists tied behind his back. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Taking what is rightfully mine, Potter." With that Snape flipped up Harry's robes up, exposing his backside as his hands gently stroked the bate flesh.

"Stop it Snape, let me up."

"I don't think so, Potter. You will be mine tonight and you will submit, that I can guarantee."

Snape stroked a finger along the cleft between his arse cheeks and Harry shivered. No one had ever touched him there before and it felt strange, he could feel his anus twitch every time Snape brushed it.

He didn't have long to contemplate that reaction though, before something cold and wet was pushed into his hole, making Harry gasp and try to pull away. Not that that made any difference with his hips pushed up against his hard desk and whatever it was pushing firmly into him.

It just breached the outer ring and paused, rubbing around the tight muscle. It felt strange to Harry, full, though not entirely unpleasant and he refused to think any further on that.

"What are you doing, Snape?"

"Preparing your hole. I assume you've never had anything up here before."

"Of course not!" Harry tried to squirm away again but that only served to push the thing deeper. "Stop, I don't want this."

"On the contrary, Potter, I think you do. You're opening up for me quite nicely."

Harry didn't have a chance to respond as he felt a new pressure at his entrance. "What's that?" 

"My second finger. As I said you're opening up quite quickly for a virgin who doesn't want this."

"What are you saying?"

"That you're not resisting."

"You have me pressed into my desk, I'm hardly in a position to resist."

Snape didn't say anything but Harry felt a further pressure in him making him feel really full and a moan escaped his mouth.

"I rest my case. I haven't even hit your sweet spot yet and you're already moaning like a cheap whore. Though I advise you resist further outbursts I find them immensely off putting."

Harry purposely let out an over the top moan as he pushed back against the intruding digits only to have them brush against something deep inside him that caused stars to burst behind his eyes. He didn't have a chance to analyse his reaction as Severus grasped his hips and someteven bigger than before pressed against his opening.

It stung as he felt himself stretch beyond what he thought was possible and brought tears to his eyes. "Stop! Please Snape, it hurts."

"I don't think so. I don't care if it hurts, it's not about your pleasure. You're my vassal; a walking blood bank and sex toy all rolled into one. All that matters is that I enjoy myself."

Harry heard himself whimper. There were tears in his eyes but the stinging sensation was slowly receding and what remained wasn't too bad, though he didn't want to admit it, didn't want to admit that he might be enjoying Snape's ministrations. Nobody is meant to enjoy being used right? But still he found himself growing hard, no matter how much he tried to stop himself, and even started pushing back despite Snape's brutal pace.

"That's it you little slut, I knew you'd enjoy this, enjoy being used. I'm going to make you into the perfect cum bucket."

Harry moaned, he couldn't help himself and he was quickly getting past the point of caring. Suddenly Snape altered his grip, moving his hands from Harry's hips to his arms, lifting him off the desk slightly. All of a sudden he was seeing stars again as Snape sped up even more. He wasn't even sure what sounds were coming out of his mouth. As his arousal grew though he began begging, for what he wasn't sure until Snape pulled him back and sunk his fangs deep into Harry's neck.

He came, completely untouched, shooting his load all over his desk and Harry felt himself sag back as Snape came as well, filling Harry with his seed as he fed deeply. Harry felt his cock twitch with every gulp of blood Snape took before he finally pulled back, leaving Harry slightly light headed.

Snape let him go and Harry simply collapsed on his desk.

"Well done, slut, I knew you'd be a good fuck," Snape said as he released Harry's hands, "I can't wait to take you again." Harry tried to move but still felt weak. "Don't get up yet, I'm enjoying looking at your hole, all fucked open, dripping with my cum. It's a shame I don't have a camera, a picture of you like this would definitely keep me tied over until next time."

"Fuck you Snape, this is never happening again."

"Oh my dear slut," Snape purred as he brushed his fingers over Harry's hole, causing him to shiver, "I think I know you better that you know yourself."

Snape walked around the desk to face Harry before rubbing his finger over Harry's lips, smearing them with cum. Harry's tongue had darted out to lick his lips clean before he realised what he was doing and had to groan at his actions.

"See," Snape smiled, "you love my cum. Next time, if you're lucky, I'll have you clean my cock after I finish using your arse. Now give my cock a kiss and say thank you." He stepped up to where Harry was still slumped over his desk, brandishing his still bare cock right in front of Harry's face.

Harry raised his eyes only to see a look of pure seriousness on Snape's face. He was just about to spit out an angry retort when Snape grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, lifting him up and bringing his cock to Harry's open mouth. Almost unconsciously, Harry's lips closed around the member as he gently ran his tongue over the slit, the bitter flavour of Snape's seed bursting again in his mouth; bitter but not entirely unpleasant. 

As soon as it appeared, Snape pulled his cock back, "now, say it."

Harry swallowed. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Master."

"No." Harry refused to go that far.

Snape slapped him hard across the face. "Say it."

"Thank you, Master."

"Good slut. Now it's time I take my leave. Until next time."

With that he disappeared back into the shadows leaving Harry to try and contemplate exactly what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles to come to terms with things.

Harry was in deep denial. It had started at the weekend when he'd tried to have a wank in the morning. His usual thoughts of Ginny had left him lacking, for want of a better word, and he hadn't been able to rise to the occasion until he remembered his encounter with Snape. That had instantly caused a reaction but the memory alone hadn't been enough and Harry hadn't managed to reach completion no matter how much he tried. That is until he'd stuck his fingers up his arse at which point he'd cum so hard it hit his chin.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only time: Harry could only seem to get hard when he thought about his time with Snape and had moved on from simply remembering to imagining different scenarios including in the shower where he had imagined his former professor pushing him hard against the cold tiles, taking him roughly as he told Harry what a dirty slut he was. If Harry had been begging for release from his imaginary partner during that episode who was to know and he certainly hadn't called out "master" as he came so hard his knees buckled.

It had now been over a week since Severus had essentially raped him over his desk and Harry was starting to get a bit desperate. It wasn't that he was suddenly gay, he'd even tried watching regular gay porn and got no reaction. It wasn't until he started watching the harxcire stuff that he really got turned on and he realised it was the idea of fully giving himself over to someone else that really got his motor running. He ended up watching a fair few videos in that vein, reaching a very intense climax and feeling thoroughly wretched afterwards, deleting his browser history to hide the evidence. 

In a last ditch effort to prove that everything was still the same as before Harry invited Ginny out for a romantic dinner as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. The evening was nice enough: they talked, or rather Ginny talked about the school and the upcoming newts and Harry hummed in all the appropriate places and Harry walked her back to the castle afterwards where Ginny pulled him into an empty classroom and attempted to give him a blowjob. Harry tried to enjoy it, even going so far as to finger himself at the same time but it was no use and he was forced to blame the idea of getting caught for his poor performance.

He was thoroughly depressed when he finally got home so was shocked to hear a voice from the shadows again.

"Didn't you have a good time with your little whore?"

"That's none of your business Snape now get out of my house."

"Oh but it is my business since you belong to me and I certainly don't like the idea of you going off with other people, at least not without my consent."

"What do you mean consent, I mean, shut up. You don't own me. You raped me the other day. You're lucky I didn't press charges."

"Ah but you won't because as much as you were against it at the start, by the end you were loving it and I bet even now you want more."

"I don't."

"Do you want to try that again, maybe with a bit more conviction this time. You see I've been here for a few minutes now and you've yet to even try and even get your wand out so it's useless trying to pretend you don't want this."

"I don't," Harry tried but he could feel his resistance crumbling with each second that passed.

"Come here," Snape commanded and Harry felt his feet move him towards the chair where the vampire sat. "Well done, but I'm afraid you've been naughty, pet, so you need to be punished. Drop your trousers and lie across my lap."

Harry had a good idea as to what was about to happen thanks to the BDSM videos he'd watched and his cock was suddenly jumping at the prospect. He tried to use his shirt to cover the evidence of his reaction but it was no use.

"I'm glad to see the idea of punishment arouses you, pet, that will definitely bode well for the future. Unfortunately I don't want you getting carried away and making a mess of my robes." With that Snape conjured a cock ring from a bit of string and fastened it securely about Harry's appendage. "There we are. Now, lie across my lap, that's a good pet. As I'm sure you guessed, I'm going to spank you. There will be ten smacks, you will count them and thank me after each one. Each time you fail to comply I will add two extra slaps."

As soon as Harry had settled across Snape's legs the first smack hit came, hitting the centre of his right cheek hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. He hesitated to say anything, his instincts warring with each other. It became obvious that was the wrong thing to do as another hit came, just as hard, in the exact same place.

"One, thank you master," he uttered as quickly as he could, not wanting to extend the punishment longer than he had to.

The next smack hit the centre of his left cheek, "two, thank you master."

The pace of the hits slowly sped up as Snape made sure to cover every square inch off Harry's backside until the whole thing felt like it was on fire. Harry knew he was crying by the time they finally reached number 12 though it was from embarrassment as much as pain since his cock had only gotten harder throughout the entire ordeal.

Snape gently stroked the tender flesh. "I hope you've learned your lesson, pet. You belong to me and will do exactly what I say when I say it. I'm aware you need some training and am prepared to be lenient with you for a time but I expect you to pick things up quickly. Now you were surprisingly noisy during our last encounter and it was extremely off putting so I bought a gag for you since I doubt you have the fortitude yet to handle something like that on your own." Snape an object from his pocket and showed Harry a large plastic penis attached to a leather strap. "Now I assume you've never sucked a cock before?" Harry shook his head. "Words, pet, I expect you to respond properly if I ask you a direct question."

"No,master. Yours was the first cock I've had in my mouth."

"Good, then this should help you break past your gag reflex. I want to be able to fuck your mouth without having to worry about you being sick all over me. Now, open up."

Harry opened his mouth and Snape pushed the gag in hard making him retch slightly.

"Swallow, pet, I don't want you to choke."

Harry had a new appreciation for the difficulties in giving blowjobs although he was intrigued as to what the difference would be to have an actual penis in his mouth. He didn't have long to think, however, as Snape was walking him to the middle of the room and unshrinking more items from his pockets.

"Kneel down pet and spread your legs, this is going to hold you in position for me. And take off those awful glasses, they'll only get in the way."

Harry's ankles were strapped to a bar and his shoulders were pushed to the floor as Snape pulled his arms between his spread legs, attaching his wrists to the bar as well. Harry had to turn his head and arch his back to be able to get into position, a process that caused his arse to stick in the air as if on display. It wasn't overly comfortable and Harry had to force himself to try and relax, knowing that would make things easier. 

"Perfect, pet. So good of you to present yourself to me like that."

Harry felt the cold slick of lube around his entrance and groaned around the gag in his mouth as Snape easily pushed a finger inside him. He'd almost forgotten how different it was to feel someone else's fingers stretching him, easily reaching deeper than Harry could on his own.

"You've been playing with yourself, haven't you pet. I can tell by how easily you're opening up for me. If I'd have realised you were that eager for my cock I'd have come sooner."

Harry grunted, wishing to deny the Vampire's claims but in no position to do anything. Unfortunately Snape's assessment might have been more accurate than Harry realised as it seemed like no time had passed before the man was pushing his cock in, once more stretching his hole.

Snape didn't wait before he began to fuck him hard, gripping Harry's hips as he pounded into his hole, pushing Harry into the floor with every thrust. Harry was stuck, unable to do anything which caused him to concentrate on the only thing he could; the ability to feel. He was absolutely helpless but, ironically, he found the fact that he was bound freeing. He didn't have to worry about anything; Snape would manipulate Harry into whatever position he wanted and all Harry had to do was stay. He felt his body properly relax with this epiphany as the weight of responsibility, of being the boy who lived, was lifted from his shoulders and all that remained was Severus Snape's Vassal, the submissive fuck toy of a vampire here only for his master's pleasure. 

Snape must have noticed some change in him as his pace suddenly increased and Harry almost found himself pushed across the floor by the force before he felt the wet splash of his master filling him up with his seed.

"I'm glad to see you've accepted your fate, pet. Now as enjoyable as this position is, it makes it impossible for me to feed so I'll need you to sit in my lap once I release you and I'm going to plug your arse so I don't risk you dripping cum all over my robes."

The plug felt strange inside him but Harry was glad of it since he would hate to upset his master by making a mess. He obediently sat back against his master's chest once his restraints had been removed, baring his neck while keeping his eyes lowered trying to copy the submissive position he'd seen in the videos he'd watched. There was a sharp stab of pain as the fangs pierced his skin which caused Harry to gasp and swallow around the gag that was still in his mouth. He had to admit this had felt better when he'd had Snape's cock up his arse but he assumed that would be true for most things. Still there was a throb of pain with every gulp Snape took and Harry felt his still bound cock twitch each time.

"I always knew you were a little pain slut," Snape said once he'd drank his fill, "and I am going to have so much fun testing your limits."

The man gracefully rose and sat himself back in the chair he'd occupied earlier that night, spreading the robes he was still wearing to reveal his cock that was already half hard again. 

"Now pet, I do believe I said that you will be cleaning my cock after I fuck you this time. Remove the gag and crawl over here: I expect you to show me just how grateful you are to me for using your useless arse."

Harry complied, keeping his eyes lowered as he'd seen people do in the videos he'd watched. He concentrated, instead, on the column of flesh that had so recently been inside him. He nuzzled his nose into the base of it, taking a good sniff of his master's scent before placing sucking kisses along the length, concentrating at the sensitive spot just below the head before moving up and dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the fresh precum that had started to form there.

The taste was better than he remembered and Harry took the whole head into his mouth, licking around it before swallowing, wanting to taste more of his master's seed. He moaned as he felt a burst hit his tongue but belatedly remembered his master had told him to clean his cock so Harry set about licking up and down the length hoping to remove every last trace of old cum.

"I'm glad you enjoy the taste of my cum and your arse so much pet, you've done an admirable job of cleaning me, so much so I find myself fully hard again so you're going to have to properly suck my cock, in fact I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours until I'm cuming down your throat and you are going to swallow every last drop."

Harry took his master's cock into his mouth and tried to relax his throat. It felt very different to the gag: for starters Snape was a bit bigger than the gag and the skin wasn't quite as smooth as the plastic, not to mention the precum that was steadily leaking kept triggering his gag reflex. Still, he wanted to please his master and tried to remember his advice to keep swallowing and breathing through although it wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be, especially as Snape didn't seem to care, pushing deep into Harry's mouth with each thrust, his hands gripping Harry's hair to hold his head in place and keep him from moving. 

It seemed to go on for some time and Harry's jaw was starting to ache, not to mention the trouble he had breathing, when he finally heard Snape grunt and empty his load down Harry's throat. Harry had to swallow quickly, not realising just how much cum there would be. A little bit still managed to dribble out of his mouth but he licked it back up even as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not terrible for a first time pet but plenty of room for improvement." 

"I'm sorry master," Harry said, dropping his head and lowering his eyes, "I'll try and do better next time."

"There will be no try, pet, if you don't improve there will be dire consequences. Now stand up, I believe we have a problem that needs attending to."

Harry stood up and Snape followed.

"Now, pet you need to remember that you are mine, including this," Snape said, grabbing Harry's dick. "You are not to touch this without my express permission and I think you may have touched it quite a bit this past week." Harry nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed at his lack of restraint. "In that case I don't think you deserve to cum again." With that Snape brought his knee up sharply into Harry's crotched. The pain was excruciating and caused Harry to double over. "There we go, problem solved, now what do you say."

"Thank you, Master," Harry ground out, still curled in the foetal position on the floor.

"Well done. Now, this is the last time that I will come to you. I have written down my address, I expect to see you soon. I will leave the gag, the cock ring, the plug and some lube for you to use. You are to begin training to be my fuck toy. I warn you now that I will no longer spend any time preparing you so it's up to you to make sure your hole is ready for me. Remember you are not allowed to cum unless I tell you, I don't care what you do to stop yourself so long as you do. Until next time, pet."

With that Snape disappeared back into the shadows and Harry was left to wonder just what he'd gotten himself involved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I know where this story is going I haven't written it all yet so I'm apologising ahead of time for the sporadic updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still currently a work in progress and I will try and add tags as I go and apologise if I forget any. I don't want to add to many because of spoilers but understand that this may cause issues for people down the line and, again, apologise.

In the cold light of day, once the haze of lust had been lifted, the shame hit Harry like a ton of bricks as his pride railed against what he had allowed the vampire to do to him and what he'd done himself. He swore that he would not be seeking the other out but the sight of the sex toys caused him to shiver with desire as much as revulsion and he couldn't bring himself to throw them away, opting instead to hide them in his sock draw hoping that time would help him forget.

It was a vain hope he discovered as he woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, his cock harder than he could ever remember from dreams that had been plagued by memories of his encounters with Snape. He went to relieve himself but his hands stopped before they made contact, Snape's words echoing in his head. He searched out the plug and lubed it up, roughly preparing himself before he shoved it in. Harry thrust it hard in and out of his hole but, whether it was the smaller size or the lack of other stimulation, Harry could not reach his peak no matter how much he tried, causing him to break down in tears of frustration. He caught sight of the gag and tried putting it in his mouth while he worked the plug inside him but it still wasn't enough. He tried switching things around, wondering if it was the shape of the plug that was causing him problems, sliding the penis shaped gag into his arse. He contemplated the plug for a second before putting it into his mouth. It tasted a little weird though familiar and he could just imagine what Snape would say if he was there.

"That's it pet, clean the toy properly; suck off the taste of your dirty hole."

A wave of lust shot through him at the thought of Snape watching him pleasure himself and he started fucking himself with the gag. It felt dirty and decadent and oh so good as he felt himself get even closer to the edge, only to stop just before he came. Snape had told him he wasn't allowed to cum and his submissive side reared its head, refusing to go against the vampire's commands. 

This left him in a bit of a predicament but he reminded himself he had to do as his master commanded. Checking the time he figured he may as well get up and start the day. He'd been playing with himself for hours but still had plenty of time before he had to leave for work and figured erection would eventually wane on its own. He was just sitting down for his breakfast and wondering why his erection hadn't even begun to droop when he realised he still had the gag in his arse. He'd been so comfortable he'd completely forgotten it was still in and laughed out loud: maybe it was time to admit that he really was a submissive bitch after all. However, even as he realised his mistake he still couldn't bring himself to remove it, simply continuing with his morning routine as if nothing was different. 

The only thing was he still had a very persistent problem and it was soon time for him to go to work and there was no way he was going to the office with a boner. He looked up possible cures and tried holding a bag of ice against his crotch but to no avail. Then he remembered Snape's 'cure' and, while he couldn't knee himself, he did spot a ruler on his desk and decided to try and flick himself in the balls. Harry instantly curled into a ball as the pain wracked through him though it did the job and, after a few deep breaths, he was ready to leave. With his problem solved Harry grabbed his cloak from his room and was just about to leave when he caught sight of the plug. Severus had told him he needed to prepare his hole and the gag had felt so comfortable in him earlier. He hesitated just a moment before quickly lubing the thing up and pushing it inside him before apparating to his office. 

It was strange sitting at his desk with the plug in him. At first he'd been worried that everyone would somehow know what he was doing but he soon found that along with the feelings of shame and humiliation was a strong current of desire. He couldn't help but shiver as he sat at his desk and imagined his coworkers finding the plug and calling him out as a little slut who was just begging for a good arse pounding. He could barely contain his whimpers and, on more than one occasion, he had to discreetly excuse himself and go to the bathroom to get rid of his erection. It was an awkward process and he wished he'd thought to bring the ruler. As such, he ended up having to flick his balls but that didn't have quite the same impact and it took a few goes to get the desired effect. It was also strangely less satisfying although Harry was at a loss as to why. 

When he finally got home he considered going straight to Snape but a part of him knew he wasn't ready yet; Snape wanted him to be a fuck toy but so far Harry's sexual experiences had been very limited. Instead he decided to research this new world of pleasure a bit so that he might be better prepared. He went to a sex shop for the first time in his life and initially felt very awkward and more than a little overwhelmed by the sheer variety of products they had on offer. Thankfully the assistant was very understanding and helpful and pointed out some reading material for him as well as explaining the purpose of some of the items. She'd been a bit shocked when Harry opted to buy one of the bigger dildos and Harry came up with the excuse that his partner was quite well endowed so he wanted to get more used to the larger size, negating to say it was more for oral practice than anal. Although Snape had seemed well endowed Harry balked a bit at the thought of actually putting something that big inside his arse though, at the same time, was a little aroused as be remembered the first time Snape had taken him and how it had felt for his hole to be stretched like that.

Once he finally got home, Harry spent hours reading a book he had bought about blowjob techniques, remembering what Snape had said about cleaning his cock and wanting to learn how to properly pleasure his 'master'. A quick Internet search also introduced him to the world of slave porn and he spent a good portion of the night flicking through the different videos as he tried to figure out what would really make his cock twitch. There were a number of nuisances in the world of BDSM, many of which had tweaked Harry's interest and he was genuinely looking forward to trying a number of them. 

He had a couple of days off at the end of the week and planned on visiting Snape then, knowing that would give the vampire ample time to use Harry as he saw fit. He'd come to realise that this wasn't the sort of thing you could rush and figured it would be better to give himself plenty of time to truly explore this new world of pleasure. In the meantime, Harry absorbed all the information he could, trying to figure out which of the scenarios his former potions professor might like: from basic BDSM to orgies. Harry found that he got really turned on by the idea of humiliation and pain play, remembering when Snape had spanked him. He even tried whipping his back with a belt but the end result was unfulfilling; he would definitely need someone else to try that properly. He only hoped that the actual experience would live up to his new expectations.

He did feel a little guilty about Ginny. He needed to end things with her, she would not be able to give him what he now realised he needed, but she deserved more than a letter and a face to face meeting would only raise questions that Harry didn't have the answers to yet. It's not like the Weasleys would ever understand, they were too conservative and wouldn't be able to even contemplate this kind of thing. He'd technically already cheated on Ginny so it wasn't like it would be any worse to wait for longer and at least then he should be able to avoid the more awkward conversations. Harry knew that made him a terrible person but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He was facing a brand new future after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to visit Snape.

Harry shivered as he knocked on the door to Severus's new place, a small cottage in the middle of the country, a far cry from his old place in Spinner's End. Harry briefly wondered when the man had got it but that line of thinking stopped as Snape opened the door and beckoned him in.

"You're late, I expected you to come days ago."

"I'm sorry master but I thought it best to wait until I had a few days off so you could use me properly."

"Admirable pet, but wrong of you to assume what is best. Next time simply come here, I could have taken you many times over in the time you waited and still had you again now."

"You're right, I'm sorry master it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't though it does go to show how much training you still need. Now strip, and take off those awful glasses, you won't need them. Feel free to leave them by the door, you can pick them up again when you leave."

Harry took off his shoes and cloak to reveal that he was naked underneath. Snape looked him up and down, walking around him as if he was judging whether or not Harry was worth the effort and Harry had a hope that he wouldn't be found wanting. 

"Well done pet, it seems there's hope for you yet. And you've got the plug in your arse, perfect, you'll be ready when I take you later. First, however, you need to be punished for your tardiness and for assuming what your master wants. Follow me, on your hands and knees though, you're a pet after all so I don't want to see you standing up unless I specifically tell you otherwise."

Harry did as he was told and was led to a room that looked a lot like some of the dungeon set ups he'd seen in some of the videos he'd watched although this one almost seemed to be even more well stocked. Snape led over to a bench that was in the middle of the room and motioned for Harry to place himself on it before attaching the restraints, the wrist ones raised above Harry's shoulders forcing him to arch his back. Harry could already feel his muscles ache from the unusual position and tried to relax into it even as the anticipation became to build.

"You will receive 20 smacks with this," Snape said, retrieving a paddle studded with the word slut and showing it to Harry. "You will count and thank me the same as last time. That is your punishment for being late. Anytime you are late again the punishment will increase. As for your punishment for assuming my desire, I'm going to introduce you to wax play. Knowing what a pain slut you are, you might even enjoy it."

Snape walked behind him, disappearing from view and carefully worked the plug out of Harry's hole before he began. The smacks hit with remarkable precision and the added studs caused it to sting more than before but Harry managed to count each one, even as Snape began to speed up. 

"Well done pet," Snape said after the final blow, "now everyone will know what a little slut you are since it's written all over your arse. Next, the wax."

Harry had been intrigued when he'd seen wax play before and was aware that specialist candles were usually used where the wax melted at a lower temperature, minimising the risk of burning. Unfortunately for Harry none of that mattered as Snape decided to pour the wax on his already tender backside causing Harry to scream in pain.

"Yes,that's it! Glorious! I can't stand to hear you moaning like a wanton whore but hearing you scream is music to my ears."

Snape poured more wax, this time hitting what must be a small open wound, causing Harry to scream again and sob apologies to his master.

"Oh I'm sure you are sorry, pet, but I find I thoroughly enjoy causing you pain so don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

And he didn't, coating Harry's back and arse in hot wax until he was numb to the pain then roughly ripping it off causing Harry to become a snivelling mess. The funny thing was that as much as Harry was asking for things to stop he knew that a part of him would be disappointed if they did. He wasn't sure what that said about him but he was sure Snape could tell and Harry was grateful for having found such an experienced dom. 

"Beautiful pet, that was very well done and I think you deserve a treat. I'm going to to fuck you know and will allow you to cum so long as you are able to do it from my cock alone. You are also allowed to make as much noise as you want. Now aren't I a generous master?"

"Yes, thank you master."

The words had barely left Harry's mouth when Severus pushed into Harry with no preparation, exactly as he promised, and it sure as hell hurt. Harry could feel himself tense up against the intrusion as he felt his hole tear and tried to breath through the pain, bearing back against Snape since he'd read that that was meant to help. He was sure he'd done a good job of preparing himself over the last few days and was glad he'd used plenty of lube before coming round. Maybe Snape was bigger than he remembered, not that it mattered as the man was obviously not going to be stopping any time soon. 

"That's it pet, take it. You are so wonderfully hot and tight. That's it, scream, let me know how much it hurts."

"So much master. It feels like your big cock is splitting me in half."

"Do you want me to stop, pet?" Snape asked as he finally pushed in to the hilt.

This was it, the ultimate question, and something in Harry told him that if he said, Snape would actually stop although there was a chance that it would be a stop to everything. Funnily, though, Harry barely hesitated in answering. "No master, fuck me, please."

"Are you saying you enjoy the pain?"

"Yes," Harry sobbed, realising just how true that was. He had been hard since before he'd arrived at Snape's house and his cock had only gotten harder throughout all of the vampire's ministrations. He could feel the pool of precum that had formed beneath him, causing his stomach to slip over the bench. The whole experience had been better than he imagined and he knew he would soon be shooting his load, especially since he'd spent so long denying himself. 

"Excellent, pet, you are turning out to be even better than I expected. Now for your reward."

With that he began pounding into Harry hard, just grazing Harry's prostate from time to time and Harry was in heaven. He had to keep biting his lip to stop from moaning, he knew his master had told him he could make noise if he wanted but his master also said he was put off by Harry's moaning and wasn't it a slaves job to do everything they could to please their master? Instead he just allowed himself to relax, letting Snape take what he wanted and revelling in the fact that he could bring his master so much pleasure. He must have done a good job as it wasn't long before Snape was filling his arse with cum, biting on Harry's neck and feeding deeply. 

The fangs piercing his neck had been the trigger that caused Harry to climax, shooting his loads all over his chest. He slumped in the restraints on the bench, fully sated, waiting as Snape drank his fill from him.

"Well done, pet," Snape said as he licked the wound on Harry's neck closed, "you have done an excellent job of pleasing me. Take a rest on your bed for a bit. We can play some more when you have recovered a bit. First though, I think you need something to eat."

With that Snape scooped up some of the cum that had started dripping out of him and brought it up to Harry's face. Harry was still a bit dazed from experiencing such an intense climax but even still, he wouldn't have thought twice about licking his master's fingers clean.

"That's it my little cum whore, I'll make sure you always have plenty of your favourite treat. Apparently I must have torn you a bit, there's even a bit of blood in there."

Harry barely registered what Snape was saying, just happy to taste his master's cum again. He was really starting to love the taste of this and had missed it while he was away. His master must be right, he was a little cum whore and he hoped he'd get to taste more of this lovely stuff.

"That's enough pet, ease up, remember you still have to clean my cock."

"Yes master, thank you for fucking my filthy hole and letting me cum."

Snape fed his cock into Harry's waiting, open mouth and Harry proceeded to suck and lick every ounce of his master's seed.

"Well done pet but I can see you're tired, rest now then we can go again later."

Snape released him from the confines of the bench and indicated a large pet bed in the corner of the room. He crawled over to it, unsure whether that was because of his master's orders or because he was so tired. He felt the tingle of magic as Snape cast a cleansing spell over him as Harry collapsed onto the pillow and fell straight asleep, dreaming about what other delights his master would introduce him to while he was here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry becomes a proper pet.

It took Harry a little time to realise where he was when he woke up but the twinge of pain on the outside as well as inside his arse brought back memories of Snape and what he'd had done to him the night before. The memories alone had Harry instantly hard again and he had the feeling he would enjoy being Snape's slave although he'd never expected to enjoy being tortured like that. Maybe Snape really was the perfect fit for him as the man seemed to thoroughly enjoy inflicting pain on Harry as well. His orgasm last night had been the most intense of his life, likely helped by the fact that he hadn't cum all week. Still it had felt amazing to let go like that and he was glad he'd waited so he could properly enjoy his time with his master. Unfortunately, at the moment his bladder was calling for attention so he eased himself out of his bed and crawled off in search of the toilet.

"Where do you think you're going pet?"

"Sorry master, I'm looking for the toilet."

"And what makes you think you can use the toilet? You are a pet, where do pets go to relieve themselves?"

"In a litter tray?" 

"And make me clean up after you? I don't think so. You will go outside but only when I say it's time. First we need to clean out your dirty hole. Follow me."

Harry's bladder protested but he knew better than to complain: he was a slave and had to do as his master commanded.

Snape led him into what looked like a large wet room complete with a sunken bath and walk-in shower area. Moving past all that, Snape walked over to the sink and opened the cupboard underneath, getting out a rubber tube and funnel.

"Now, before you get to relieve your bladder we have other matters to attend to. I assume you've never had an enema before. This is for pouring water into your filthy hole. This will clean out any shit so I don't risk dirtying my cock further. Now, drop your head to the floor so I can fill you up."

The lube stung the torn flesh of his anus as Snape pushed the tube deep into Harry's hole and the sound of running water was not helping his need to pee and it was even worse when be felt the warm water filling him up but that discomfort was soon eclipsed by the pain of his bowels filling up. He grit his teeth against the pain as more water flowed into him and he felt his stomach start to expand.

"A little bit more pet then I'll put the plug in and I'll take you to the kitchen to get something to eat. I need you to keep your strength up so I can keep feeding from you after all."

Breakfast turned out to consist of two bowls under a counter, one containing water and another containing what looked like chickpeas, spinach and sweet potato, sprinkled with some kind of seeds.

"There's going to be a change in your diet pet. You are going to start consuming lots of high fibre food. I don't want your hole to be dirtier than it needs to be, you don't want to end up disgusting me or I may be so put off I stop fucking you."

That was all the motivation Harry needed and he began demolishing the food; the idea of not feeling his master's cock in him again filling him with dread. It was strange to eat off the floor like this but he could tell it was making his master happy since he could feel the vampire's eyes boring into him as he ate. Lapping up the water was even more strange and a lot more difficult than he'd realised. He tried slurping it up instead but that only caused his master to growl at him so he stopped straight away and concentrated on trying to lap up the water more effectively. He sat back once he'd finally had their fill and his master beckoned him over.

"Well done pet, now you can have a treat. I want you to kneel there with your knees spread wide and your hands behind your back, that's it, put yourself on display for me. This is the position I want you to always assume when I haven't given you any other orders. Now, this time I want you to look at me. You see I don't think you realise how debauched you looked eating your food off the floor like that, wagging your arse at me as if you were trying to show off the marks from last night. Now here you are, with your swollen belly and your erect cock just waiting for me to degrade you further, and I will. I'm going to cum all over that pretty face of yours and then you're going to lick it up. Now, open your mouth and tilt your head back slightly like you're begging for my cum."

With that Snape began to stroke himself with abandon and was soon sending jets of hot spunk all over Harry's face. Harry couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure as he felt the hot, viscous liquid hit his face and he tried to catch as much of it in his mouth as he could before licking up the rest.

"Beautiful, pet. I knew you were a cum slut. Maybe I'll stockpile it while you're away then you can eat a whole bowl of it when you get back."

"Yes, please master."

"Such a little cum whore. Now, let's go finish cleaning out your arse so we can start playing again."

Snape instructed him to stand backwards over the toilet as he worked the plug out of Harry's arse. The humiliation factor was as Snape watched the shit water gush out of him and Harry had to brace himself against the cramps as his bowels suddenly emptied. He felt his face burning but at the same time his desire spiked and he couldn't wait to see what else his master had in store for him. 

Once his hole had been thoroughly cleaned Snape led him outside to urinate like some sort of animal. It had been strange to urinate in the bushes outside, especially since Snape insisted on holding his cock as Harry was still forbidden from touching it although this was the first time he'd been allowed to stand up since arriving though so it was a bit of a relief for his knees.

They'd gone back inside to the playroom where Snape began the process of turning Harry into his perfect vassal. It started with a shower, cold of course as pets were not worth wasting hot water on. Then a cream was applied all over him except his eyebrows and head. This was to remove his hair as his master said he preferred his pets smooth. He was then presented with a harness. His master said that he preferred them as collars tended to get in the way of feeding. It was, however, emblazoned with a phrase. 

"It says fuck toy on it because that is what you are: my fuck toy to use as I see fit."

There was also a set of nipple clamps that were connected by a chain with a weight attached in the middle. It felt weird at first as Harry had never had anyone play with his nipples before but when Snape gave the chain a sharp tug his cock twitched back to life.

"That pet, I'm afraid, will be a bit of a problem for the next part. How do you usually get rid of that problem."

"I flick myself in the balls, master, with a ruler."

Snape told Harry to demonstrate and watched in fascination as Harry lay down and pulled the ruler back. The impact was harder than Harry usually did but it wasn't quite enough with the added stimulation of having his master there, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry inflicting pain on himself. In fact it took a total of three flicks and Harry could already feel the bruises forming on the tender flesh.

"Lovely, pet, I'll have to get you to do that for me again some time. For now, though, I'm going to introduce you to sounding so stand up and keep your hands at your sides. This will probably hurt a lot."

Harry braced himself as Snape lubed up a thin metal rod before he began to work it into Harry's penis. The man hadn't lied when he said it would hurt and Harry cried out as the rod burned its way down the inside of his dick but after the initial pain had receded it was actually quite good and Harry found himself getting hard again.

"Trust you to enjoy that as well pet. Unfortunately I'm going to need you to get rid of your erection again so I can attach your chastity device. That way you won't have to worry about getting any pesky erections."

"Thank you master."

"Oh I wouldn't thank me yet, pet, since it will allow me a new way to torture you."

That, again, did nothing to help reduce Harry's hard on and he ended up with bruises on top of bruises before his master had his cock nicely bound.

Harry spent the next hour hanging from the ceiling, the balls of his feet barely touching the floor. Snape inserted a prostate massager into his arse and set it high as he first took a flogger and then a crop to Harry's back and arse. The pain throughout was exquisite and Harry loved every second, sobbing his thanks to his master with every hit. He was immensely glad of the chastity device as he was sure he'd have come several times if it wasn't there.

Snape had even left him hanging as he fucked Harry's arse, the burning in his arms and his still sore hole caused tears to spill down Harry's face as his master took him harder, making the most of his taller stature to easily push up into Harry and was soon filling Harry with cum again as he fed. 

Snape helped Harry to drink a glass of water before releasing him and allowing Harry to get another rest on his bed before lunch. This became a routine, Harry having a nap then getting woken up for food before being introduced to a new method of torture after which Snape would fuck Harry's arse or mouth. Snape made sure to give him a glass of water after each session before allowing Harry to nap and soon Harry's bladder was full which only increased the pain of their playtime. Snape allowed him to urinate again once the sun went down but told Harry he would soon only be allowed to piss once a day and Harry wasn't sure if that would be heaven or hell but he didn't think he'd want things any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

The moon was high in the sky and Harry was just about to go down for another nap when Snape told him he would be leaving for a few hours.

"I expect you to greet me at the door when I return, thanking me in the usual way for coming back to your worthless arse."

"Of course master, take care."

Harry didn't sleep long thanks to all his naps throughout the day so was awake again long before Snape came back. He went to the kitchen to have another drink before moving to the hall to wait. It was a little shocking how quickly he'd taken to this life, that only a few weeks ago he would have balked at the idea of subjugating himself to someone else yet here he was waiting patiently for his master to return as if it was the most normal thing in the world, to be kneeling on the floor with his cock stuffed and stoppered, without even knowing when his master would return. His body was littered with welts and burns and he felt pride in every mark that he bore. He'd never have thought he'd actually enjoy being tortured but every "play" session with his master was a new experience and, so far he'd enjoyed every one.

Not that they all left marks. After his master had taken Harry outside to relieve himself his master had taken the opportunity to introduce him to edging. Attaching Harry to the rack he'd used the sound and a prostate massager to bring Harry to the point of climax only to stop and crank the rack up, stretching Harry's limbs. When Harry had calmed down a bit the process had started up again. Harry didn't know how long they'd been at it but by the end he'd been a gibbering, incoherent mess and wasn't sure if he'd been begging for more pain or stimulation. His master had told him he wasn't allowed to cum again that day as he climbed on top of Harry, still attached to the rack, and had shoved his cock right down Harry's throat as he proceeded to fuck his face. 

His master had obviously enjoyed the ministrations as much as Harry had and it wasn't long before he bent down to feed from Harry's femoral artery as he spent his load. His master had apparently enjoyed the taste of the extra pheromones in his blood, moaning as he drank deeply and Harry was filled with a sense of pride at being able to please his master like that. Harry had remained hard the entire time meaning his master had to take a crop to Harry's balls to be able to cage his cock again but promised they'd try it again one day when Harry would be allowed to climax and he looked forward to seeing if he could make Harry blackout. Harry had gone to take a nap, exhausted and extremely satisfied despite not having cum himself.

Then, earlier that night, his master had introduced him to elecro sex. His master had switched his cage for a new collar that painfully stretched his balls apart. Harry was just getting used to the new sensations when his master locked him into some stocks and shoved a ball gag in his mouth before attaching sticky pads all over his lower body. What started out as a gentle tingling sensation slowly built until Harry could feel his muscles twitch with every jolt. Then the collar began to throb causing Harry to scream round the gag. Of course that hadn't been the end of things and Harry was soon introduced to a new toys which managed to shock his prostate, stimulating him both inside and out so when his master started to run pinwheels up and down his limbs, Harry was completely incoherent.

His master had then released Harry, letting him collapse to the floor before taking him roughly from behind, telling him what a good fuck toy he was becoming, taking everything his master gave him so well and wasn't it amazing how well Harry's arse had now moulded to his cock. Harry had to agree and knew, even now his arse was missing the stretch of his master's cock, just waiting for when he would be used again.

Harry found himself fingering his hole, trying to replicate that delicious stretch he could still feel every time he was taken. It wasn't the same with his own fingers, he couldn't get them as deep, but he found if he used two fingers on each hand he could stretch his hole a bit more and feel that delicious burn instead.

He was just starting to get into his play when he heard the door and quickly resumed the submissive position. His master hadn't specifically said that he couldn't play with his hole but Harry didn't want to risk upsetting him if he'd ended up being presumptuous again.

He waited patiently for his master to enter the house properly and was a little surprised to realise that there was someone else as well. He paused for just a moment before crawling forward and rubbing his face in his master's crotch, mouthing his cock through his clothes to let him know just how much Harry had missed him.

"Well done pet, it's lovely to see you again too. Now this is my friend, St John Pierce, don't forget to greet him as well."

It was a subtle instruction but Harry understood and moved to repeat his actions with the stranger, albeit less enthusiastically.

"It's lovely to meet you as well," said the stranger, St John, using Harry's hair to pull his head back, "now what would your name be?"

"Harry, sir."

"Really? Is that what your master calls you?"

"No sir, he calls me pet."

"Then that is what your name is pet."

"My apologies, St John, I've not been training him long although that's no excuse."

Harry felt mortified. This man was obviously an important guest of his master's and he'd just embarrassed his master in front of him because he was stupid enough to think that the man cared about his given name. He knew there would be consequences coming and he vowed to himself that he would accept them no matter what.

"Quite, Severus, now I think I need to use your facilities before I can sit down and enjoy my visit. Pet, come with me."

With that he turned and walked down the hall. Harry followed behind, confused as to the man's intent but not wanting to upset him further. He entered the bathroom just behind the man and watched as he walked over to where there was a drain in the floor.

"Come here pet and open your mouth, I wish to relieve myself."

Harry complied, still unsure what he meant so was a little surprised when the man started to urinate in his mouth.

"That's it pet, well done, drink it down. Your just a little fuck toy after all, and you insulted me earlier by refusing to give me your name. This is your punishment, accept it."

It tasted strange and Harry had a hard time swallowing it all down which meant that he ended covered in piss. It was humiliating but at the same time Harry felt more shame at the fact that he couldn't complete this simple task.

"Well done pet," St John said once he was done, "that wasn't bad for what I assume was a first try but you should know that it will likely not be the last time you are used in that manner and I expect to see improvement. Now let's clean up your mess so we can get back to your master and have some real fun."

Harry wondered, briefly, what he could mean but that thought process was cut short when he was showered with cold water to wash off all the pee he hadn't managed to drink.

Once he'd been dried St John led him back to his master's living room and Harry went to kneel at his master's feet.

"Everything ok?" his master asked. 

"Quite Severus," St John replied, "you've done an excellent job training him." He lent down to give his master a kiss before going to sit next to him.

"Thank you, St John, and you were right, it has been an enjoyable experience."

"I know you were initially worried about taking a Vassal but it seems to have done you the world of good. I know you didn't ask for this life but I do believe it suits you."

"Yes I could definitely get used to it," he said while petting Harry's head. Harry felt himself glow under such praise and attention; it wasn't often someone told him he did a good job, not since Dumbledore passed away, and he found himself craving more. He felt he would do almost anything to get this sort of reaction from his master again.

"Now given that I came here to sample your Vassal I think it's high time we proceed. You seemed very interested in tasting my cock earlier, pet, perhaps we should start there.

It was worded as a request but Harry was aware it was anything but. His master's friend was clearly a high ranking vampire and any mistake Harry made would reflect badly on his master and possibly have far reaching consequences. Baring that in mind, Harry didn't hesitate to crawl over to the other vampire who had thankfully already taken his cock out. It felt like a bit of a strange position to be in for Harry as he'd never really looked at any cock other than his own or his master's. A part of his brain was telling him this was wrong, that he shouldn't do these things with just anybody, but it was a small voice that was easily drowned out.

Taking a look at the large cock in front of his face Harry had to wonder if his own might actually be on the small side since this one was even bigger than his master's, both in length and girth, and Harry knew he would have to concentrate if he wanted to be able to properly take it into his mouth.

Remembering what he had previously read about blowjobs, Harry took his time stimulating the area, nuzzling the shaft as well as the balls. There was a deep, musky scent that reminded Harry a bit of his master and it almost made him drool. It had been some time since his master had fucked his mouth and he was starting to miss the taste of his master's cum.

Harry took his time, using his tongue to map the veins along the man's length before gently taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. He figured he was doing a good job when the vampire began to moan. When he brought a hand up to Harry's head, Harry got the message and took more of him into his mouth. His jaw ached from the larger size and he found himself swallowing rapidly to try and stop from dribbling.

"He's doing an admirable job for such a novice Severus."

"I'm not surprised, I'm pretty sure has an oral fixation, although he's happy to have any hole filled."

"I assume he'd love being spit roasted then."

Harry couldn't see what the two vampires were doing and tried to block them out as he concentrated on pleasuring the man in front of him. Suddenly Harry felt his arse being filled and could only assume his master had entered him, pushing straight to the hilt. Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled from both ends, it was beyond what he'd imagined and he wondered if this was a one off or he'd get to experience this amazing feeling again.

His master set a grueling pace, pounding into his arse with abandon, pushing Harry further onto the cock in his mouth with each thrust. Harry concentrated on relaxing his throat, almost allowing his master to dictate his movements. Apparently the other vampire wasn't interested in that and tightened his grip on Harry's hair before he began fucking his mouth.

His movements were almost exactly opposite to his master's and Harry briefly wondered if it was done purposely before giving in and just enjoying the sensations. Then he felt that wonderful stretching of his hole, a feeling that only seemed to intensify and Harry was pretty sure his eyes were rolling back in his head.

"He really is a little cock slut, isn't he Severus."

"That he is, St John, and I was just wondering whether you wanted to try fucking his arse as well."

All of a sudden Harry found himself pulled back against his master's chest as his legs were spread open, displaying his hole that was still filled with his master's cock. The other vampire growled before diving forward and pushing his cock into Harry's arse alongside the one already there.

Harry screamed out in pain as the larger member stretched him further than he'd ever imagined possible.

"God I love that sound," groaned his master.

"Yes there is nothing sweeter than a screaming Vassal although I get the impression this one actually gets off 9n the pain as much as you do."

"Oh yes, I've yet to come across a form if torture he hasn't enjoyed yet."

"I do hope you're not spoiling him, Severus. It would be a shame to let such a promising fuck toy go to waste."

"Don't worry, I've limited him to cuming once a day for now and never from having his cock touched. We will reduce that down more over time though."

"Excellent."

With that they both began to move, once again in opposition and it was all Harry could do to hold himself open and ride the waves of sensation as his master and his friend used him like some sort pf living sex doll. It seemed to go on forever and Harry wasn't even sure what noises he was making any more, too lost in the feeling of pleasure.

When he finally felt the men finish, pumping their hot cum deep in his hole Harry was pretty sure his brain short circuited. When he celt both vampires bite down on his neck and begin drinking Harry blacked out, too overwhelmed by sensations.

He awoke on his bed and his master instantly pressed some potions into his hands.

"Blood replenisher and a nutrition potion. Drink them. It's quite late so you'll probably want to leave if you have work tomorrow. I've shrunk down an enema kit so you can practice at home as well as a list of acceptable foods, I don't want you returning with a disgusting hole."

"Of course not master. When would you like to see me again?"

"Ideally I don't want you to leave, pet. We have only just started your training and you are showing great promise; I hate the idea of that possibly getting ruined. Unfortunately I am aware you have other commitments that you can't leave but I expect you to make it up to me when you return."

Harry understood the sentiment and it was with a heavy heart that he prepared to return to his life.

"I will change the sound in your penis to a hollow one so you can keep your cage on while still using the toilet since you are still forbidden from touching yourself. It's slightly larger than the other one so it will burn when I put it in."

It felt good since Harry had already gotten used to the other one and Harry asked if this was the biggest there was."

"Oh no, pet there are all sorts available and we can spend time exploring them in the future."

Eventually it was time for Harry to leave. It felt strange wearing clothes again and his legs ached a bit, unused to standing for any length of time. He stood at the door wondering how to say goodbye. A part of him wanted to kiss his master, realising that if they had a normal relationship that is what would be expected. Theirs wasn't what most people would call a 'normal' relationship but Harry still wanted to say goodbye properly so he decided to drop back to his knees and replicate how he was supposed to greet his master. He assumed it was the right thing to do when his master started petting his head.

"I know, I'll miss you too pet. Just promise me you wont make me wait as long until your next visit."

"I'll try to, master."

With that Harry left, aparating to his quiet apartment, with a feeling of loneliness that he hadn't felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've finished another multi chapter fic, knew 2021 would be a good year for me.
> 
> There may be some more to this fic at some point, ideas are buzzing round my head but nothing concrete at the moment, I'll have to wait and see what my muse wants to do.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the comments and kudos, as always they're greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated giving this a bit more plot but I didn't want another endless epic especially as I have an idea for another fic in a similar style to this where Severus creates a potion that reduces a person's inhibitions and turns them into a hermaphrodite so I opted for something a bit shorter with this one so I actually have a chance to finish it.


End file.
